


On Duty

by abbeyjewel



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets bored while on duty, George is coerced</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Murdoch Mysteries and I am not making money off of this. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEAKA. This is PART ONE of Yeaka's birthday present <3

George rather liked Henry. He liked the games they played together. Maybe they weren’t at the most opportune times, like right now, but George hardly was one to complain. They were on duty again, like they were most nights. This particular night they were to look out for one Cecil Fox, but five hours in they had gotten bored. And by they, George meant Henry. 

George was always the dutiful copper, but Henry not so much. Henry was such a bad influence on George, especially now that they had established this… relationship of sorts. This relationship where George did everything Henry said, wherever and whenever he said. 

That was how George found himself handcuffed to the arm of the carriage seat with his own handcuffs, his pants removed, and Henry leering down at him. Henry could have done any number of unspeakable things to George, but he simply leaned down, knees in between George’s spread legs, and kissed him. 

It was tender and dirty all at once, the kiss. Made all the worse by the fact that _they were on duty._ It was simple, Henry’s lips pressed against George’s moving slow and soft, but it left George panting and arching his hips up for more. Only when George started to make soft little pleading sounds in the back of his throat, did Henry have pity on him and press his hips down into George’s. 

George rewarded him with a gasping moan, hips rising to meet Henry’s. It was a wonder how fast Henry could get George to stop worrying about his post, it was a wonder how Henry got George to obey him like this at all. Henry couldn’t and wouldn’t complain, it meant that George was his to do what he wanted with. 

Henry left teasing kisses on George’s lips, then down his jaw, and nipped lightly and George’s throat, unhindered by the five o’clock shadow they both had at this point. George squirmed, trying to get more friction, trying to urge Henry on, but Henry only slowed, shushing George. 

Only when George was good, accepting the teasing ministrations, did Henry pick up the pace. He worked through George’s underthings, kissing at the spot on his neck that made George whine and go desperate, and when George was free, Henry stroked him dutifully. 

“Don’t come,” Henry breathed in George’s ear. George could only shiver and attempt to suppress his hips from pumping up into Henry’s hand. George would go to the edges of the world to try and obey Henry. 

Henry only stepped up his pace, kissing and sucking at George’s neck. He was always careful to mark only under George’s collar, even though he longed to mark him in places the world would see. The whole world should know that George Crabtree was his, and his alone. If he really wanted to, he could make George do it, could make George do whatever he wanted. 

With a final kiss over George’s marked neck, Henry slid down George’s body. He kissed the head of George’s cock, reveling in the way George stiffened in his attempt to obey. Henry licked a stripe up George’s cock just to watch him jerk, his eyes clenched tight. 

“Are you my good boy?” Henry loved talking to George like he was a dog, and it certainly got a reaction out of George. He nodded, biting his bottom lip, eyes clenched shut. “Say it.” 

“I’m-” George cut off with a moan as Henry wrapped his lips around George’s cock. He took a deep, stuttering breath “I’m your good boy.” He said, words almost running together as he got them out. He worked to keep his body still, under control. 

“Again,” Henry pulled away long enough to say. He lapped at George’s cock, wiping away precum, before swallowing him deep into his throat. Henry was good at this, and George was the first person to say so. 

“I’m your good boy.” Again it came in a rush, through panting breaths and clenched teeth. Henry moaned around George’s cock, more to stimulate George than anything. Though George’s cock, heavy on his tongue and in the back of his throat, was pleasure enough. Henry tapped the side of his leg, and George said it again, “I’m your good boy.” Over and over again, until his words weren’t words and instead were garbled moans. 

“Do you want to come?” Tears were running down George’s cheeks in his effort to keep his orgasm at bay. He nodded, hips working up for friction, but pulled down to avoid the same. George tried to beg, to ask _please_ , but words just didn’t work for him anymore. 

Henry kitten licked at George’s swollen cock, watching him tense and jerk at every touch. Only when he felt he had been cruel enough, did he grant George permission. “Come.” and he wrapped his lips around George’s cock again so he could taste. 

George’s whole body was tense as a bow, and suddenly snapped when given the permission he had been waiting for. George didn’t, couldn’t hold back anymore. He spurted into Henry’s mouth, his orgasm rocking through him. His bound hands jerking hard and bruising at the wrist. Henry swallowed everything down, savouring the taste. George was his, picked out and special. Of course he tasted good. 

Henry crawled back up George to kiss him deeply, forcing George to taste himself. George complained often, told Henry that it wasn’t decent. Henry only retaliated by having George taste himself after every orgasm until George stopped complaining, until he started to seem to look forward to tasting himself on Henry’s lips. 

It wasn’t until several minutes later, after a long period of cuddling and Henry finally uncuffing George, did they realise most of their clothes had gone missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
